In 1994, Sandy L. Strayer and Virgil P. Trip were granted a patent for a “frame/handgun assembly for autoloading handgun” (U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,708). This design was novel and effective for its time because it allowed the effective use of a steel frame and a polymer subframe. However, this design was limited in that it was only designed to work with the manufacturer-supplied subframe. The consumer could not modify the subframe to fit their hand better. The consumer could not specify the color of the subframe material. The consumer could not specify the engraved embellishments of the exterior. The consumer could not specify the texture, pattern, and angle or size of the grip, or the size and shape of the trigger guard. In addition, the Strayer/Trip design did not allow for modification of the subframe with the intent of making the subframe, frame, and slide usable and adaptable to a variety of preexisting magazine designs made by other manufacturers.
The frame for the P250 pistol manufactured by Sig Sauer, Inc. of Exeter, N.H. is an ingenious design that allows the user to register the serialized trigger mechanism and modify the components around the mechanism. As such, a user can convert their existing pistol into a different size and caliber P250 by simply purchasing the Sig Sauer, Inc. components that surround the registered part. However, this design was limited in that it was only designed to work with the manufacturer-supplied subframes. The consumer could not easily modify the subframe to fit their hand better. The consumer could not specify the color of the subframe material. The consumer could not specify the engraved embellishments of the exterior. The consumer could not specify the texture, pattern, and angle, or size of the grip or the size and shape of the trigger guard. In addition, this design does not allow the consumer to modify the firearm to accept magazines from a different model or manufacturer.
The P250's subframe technology has the additional disadvantage of being limited to wide-frame pistols. This limitation arises from the inability to fit the trigger mechanism into the subframe without widening the overall frame of the pistol. The entire subframe must fit within the width of the P250 pistol less the pistol frame wall thickness.
Furthermore, both designs above do not provide for the manufacture of a solid frame, or subframe, with a filled magazine well. This oversight would likely preclude their manufacturers from providing the buyers in states with restrictive manufacturing or import laws, such as California, with a single shot pistol.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved pistol with frame insert that can be sold with a filled magazine well. In this regard, the various embodiments of the present invention substantially fulfill at least some of these needs. In this respect, the pistol with frame insert according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a pistol with frame insert that can be sold with a filled magazine well.